String of Fate
by MadamB.Snape
Summary: Neither of the young people in the last compartment on the Hogwart's Express realised that they were already bound to each other. From birth, beyond time and through universes. Alice Brown and Frank Longbottom were bonded; soul mates destined for something far beyond their wildest dreams. Rated M for language and sexual scenes as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The characters and HP universe does not belong to me! All Hail Queen JK. Always.

Chapter 1

September 1, 1971

10:49 AM

"Alice, dear, please do hurry up before you miss the train." Mairi Brown tried for the tenth time to hurry her daughter along. They only had 11 minutes to get to Platform 9 ¾ and at this pace they would never make it. If it were up to Mairi she would turn around and go back home with her daughter by her side. She was not ready for her only child to leave their quaint little home. An empty nest was not something she knew how to deal with. Alas, Alice was eleven and it was her time to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the duo neared the empty space between platforms 9 and 10 Alice stopped walking abruptly causing her mother to run into her with the trolley that held her trunk and her black Kneazle, Zilla.

"Alice, sweetie, we talked about this. Everything is going to be fine. Go ahead now. Start running and I'll see you on the other side."

Alice looked at her mum with fear in her eyes, but knew deep down she was right. She glanced at Zilla hoping the cat would sense her terror, but the fat, lazy oaf just stretched in his basket and went back to licking his paw.

Alice turned towards the wall that, had there been a sign, would read Platform 9 ¾. She inhaled sharply and took off like a Nundu chasing its prey. Alice hurled herself through the wall and directly into a formidable looking, middle aged witch who had a terrified looking vulture perched on her shoulder. Alice was so stunned she was unable to move from her new seat on the floor much less form an apology. Mairi emerged onto the platform and began helping her daughter up while apologising to a witch who could only be Augusta Longbottom.

"Of course, of course dear. It's perfectly fine. My boy Frank is also starting Hogwarts this year. Frank, come here and meet Mrs. Brown and her daughter." Mrs. Longbottom called.

Alice looked up from staring at her trainers just in time to see a boy only an inch, or so taller than herself with the most perfect, chocolate coloured hair sweeping across his forehead, reach for his mother's hand. The boy bent and kissed Mairi's hand eliciting a coo from his own mother's mouth. When Frank reached for Alice's hand next she could feel the blush creep up her neck and settle on her ears and face.

As Alice said goodbye to her mother, the only thing she could think about was the ache she could feel in her chest as Frank walked away holding his mother's hand with her vulture trailing along behind them. Mairi helped her daughter get her trunk on the train and watched as her whole heart climbed on after. She stood on the platform watching the scarlet steam engine until it was a small speck on the horizon. Meanwhile, Alice was carrying Zilla down the corridor trying to find a compartment that was not filled with overly rambunctious teenagers. What Alice did not realize was the invisible red cord pulling her to the back of the train. Once she reached her unknown destination, Alice opened the compartment to find a girl with beautiful, blonde hair wearing a peculiar looking pair of radish shaped earrings. Beside her sat Frank Longbottom and when he looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway, the widest grin spread across his face. The blush she had only recently gotten rid of speckled her cheeks once again.

"H-h-ello may I sit here?" Alice asked, internally kicking herself for sounding like a mouse.

"Of course you can," the pretty blonde affirmed "We were just discussing the whereabouts of a crumple-horned Snorckack. My boyfriend Xeno and I are sure there is one in Sweden!"

Alice looked to Frank wondering whether she should laugh, or agree. Frank just shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at an object in his lap that Alice could not see. The blonde girl stood up and grabbed Zilla out of Alice's hands and deposited him on the opposite seat before wrapping Alice in a hug.

"Hullo, I'm Pandora, a third year Ravenclaw," she said. Before Alice could say anything at all the girl had turned and skipped out of the compartment, shutting the door behind her. Alice stood awkwardly with her arms out for a few second before Frank burst out laughing causing her to jump.

"A bit barmy, she is. Nice enough though. You going to sit down?" Alice couldn't help but smile as she sat down. Zilla mewed and curled himself on to her lap. Frank glanced at the cat before reaching out and petting the little beastie's ear, Zilla purred before falling into a peaceful slumber.

"What do you have there?" Alice asked pointing to the small blue and white speckled object in Frank's hands. When he realized what she was pointing to, Frank's grin returned, causing Alice to get a fluttering feeling in her gut that she had never experienced before.

"This is an Augurey egg. Mum is always trying to hatch them but Victor keeps breaking the eggs before they are ready. Stupid git."

"Who is Victor?" Alice asked.

"Oh sorry. I figured mum would have introduced him before me. Viktor is that stupid vulture you saw following us around. Awful bird, nothing like my little Barkis will be once he's hatched. I won't be able to keep him at Hogwarts once he's bigger, but my Uncle Algie agreed to keep him when I'm not home. Wizards once believed that the Augurey's cry foretold death, but they really just cry when it's about to rain."

As the train continued towards Hogwarts, Frank and Alice sat and talked about Victor, Zilla, and their parents for what seemed like hours. Alice told Frank about the time her father put a fanged gerbil in her mother's purse as joke, but it backfired on him when a couple weeks later he reached into her bag only to come out with a mousetrap stuck to his fingers. What Alice didn't know was the feeling Frank had deep in his body each time she reached up to move her short blonde hair out of her eyes. She didn't feel his insides turning to mush every time she laughed at one of his jokes. Neither of the young people in the last compartment on the Hogwart's Express realised that they were already bound to each other. From birth, beyond time and through universes. Alice Brown and Frank Longbottom were bonded; soul mates destined for something far beyond their wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stepped off the train and onto the platform located in the small Wizarding village, Hogsmeade.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" called a loud booming voice. She looked up and saw the largest, hairiest man she had seen in her entire life. The man, who had to be at least half giant, led Alice and the other young students to a large lake that was the same colour as the night sky. Alice, Frank, Zilla, and a petite girl with red hair and a beautiful porcelain face got into a boat that looked like it was a hundred years old.

"Keep yer hands and feet inside the boat at all time. Unless, of course, you fancy yerself a nighttime swim with the giant squid," the giant man shouted as he got into his own slightly bigger boat. The first years let out a startled noise as the boats began to sail towards a large castle nestled on top of a mountain of their own accord. Once the magically enchanted boats reached the opposite bank the students began to climb the steps that led to a set of large wooden doors. Standing in front of the doors was a stern-looking witch wearing emerald green robes and square spectacles. Frank knew just from looking at her that this was Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. His mother had told him not to trifle with the witch; at the time he could not understand what a professor at a school could do to scare his fearless mother. Now, he understood.

"It is now time for the sorting ceremony. You will all stand in single file and wait for your name to be called, at which time you will walk to the stool and sit down. After the sorting hat has chosen your house you will go to your respective house table and have a seat. There will be no horseplay or mischief of any kind. Understood?"

The students were too nervous to answer and the professor took that as an affirmation. She turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction. Alice had spent her whole life hearing stories of how beautiful Hogwarts was, but nothing prepared her for the magnificence she encountered when she walked into the Great Hall. The ceilings were charmed to look exactly like the sky outside, which made the room seem endless. Floating candles hung above four long tables, each of which had a banner above it depicting the relevant house crest. Alice found her feet becoming heavier and heavier as she walked farther into the hall full of waiting children and staff.

After a speech from Headmaster Dumbledore, a tall man with flowing white hair and a long wiry beard to match, the sorting ceremony began.

Alice was getting increasingly nervous and her ears began to ring as Professor McGonagall got closer to calling her name.

"Black, Narcissa!" the professor called out. Alice looked up just as a beautiful, silver haired girl disappeared under the tattered old hat. The hat was on her head less than a second before it screamed "SLYTHERIN". This was no surprise to Alice. Her father had always told her the Black Family was full of rotten witches and wizards. Everyone knew Slytherin was where all the dark witches and wizards came from, and none of them were to be trusted. "Trouble makers, the lot of them." her father had said once. Alice watched as Narcissa walked to the table full of green and silver ties and sat beside a wild looking witch with a nasty sneer and unruly curly black hair. Alice wondered how someone could look so crazed in such a wonderful place. Alice got so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the older witch call her name. At that very moment, Alice envied Frank. He knew without a shadow of a doubt going into the ceremony that he would be a Gryffindor. Both of his parents, and their parents before them, had been Gryffindors. Alice's mum was a Hufflepuff and her dad was a Ravenclaw. She wished she could know for sure where she would go; it might help with the pit forming in her stomach as she stepped up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, where it slid down past her eyes and encased her in total darkness. Alice waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity before she heard a small voice in her head, as if it were inside her brain.

"Ah, the heart of a lion, but the mind of an eagle. Brave and daring, but accepting and witful. A curious soul… Better be GRYFINDDOR!" Alice let out a sigh of relief. She would have never told her mum or dad, but she always imagined herself as a Gryffindor.

Alice walked towards the sea of scarlet and gold as her housemates cheered and clapped. She sat down beside a boy with messy brown hair and glasses that looked a tad too big for his face. The sorting hat continued sorting pupils quickly into the four hats until it came upon Evans, Lily. The hat sat on her head for nearly 10 minutes before shouting "Gryffindor!". When Professor McGonagall removed the hat Alice noticed it was the same girl she had rode across the black lake with earlier that evening. After such a long wait the crowd exploded but no one cheered louder than the boy beside Alice.

"I told you she would be one of us, Sirius!" She heard the boy shout over the crowd. The statement was directed across the table at a taller boy with long black hair and the most stunning grey eyes she had ever seen. The boy caught Alice staring and winked at her before she was able to advert her gaze. Her entire face and neck burned with embarrassment. She stared at the front of the room, hoping to avoid eye contact with the boy again, until she heard Professor McGonagall say "Longbottom, Frank". Alice sat up straighter and strained to hear anything from the sorting hat but just as Frank suspected the hat was on his head less than one second before declaring him a Gryffindor. Alice beamed up at him and he grinned back, before joining her at the table on the right side of the hall. Frank took the seat closest to Alice and whispered "I knew we would end up in the same house. The Gods know better than to separate us." This caused Alice to once again turn bright red.

Just as the growling in Alice's stomach became hard to ignore, the sorting hat declared Zabini, Maria a Slytherin. The girl flounced to the table on the opposite side of the Hall with her beautiful chestnut hair flowing along behind her. Professor Dumbledore rose, clapped his hands, and said "Now we eat." just as the tables filled with more food than Alice had ever laid eyes on. She filled her plate with so much food that by the time she was done her mind was foggy, and she hardly remembered making her way back up to Gryffindor tower and into her bed.

The following morning Alice awoke to the sound of birds chirping. It was so comfortable in her four poster bed that she almost did not want to move. It was not until she looked around the room and noticed another sleepy looking girl sitting up writing in a book that she decided to get out of bed. Alice did not say anything to the red haired girl because, truth be told, she was nervous. Growing up as an only child, Alice did not have a lot of friends. She had two cousins, but both of them moved to Australia when Alice was was three. Her mother was a bit overbearing to say the least, and decided to homeschool her up until she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Needless to say, Alice did not have the best social graces and preferred to read instead of talk. Fortunately for Alice, Lily Evans was a sweet girl who loved to talk to everyone.

"Hello. My name is Lily, Lily Evans." the young girl said as she put her journal away.

"Oh, hi. I'm Alice Brown." she replied, reaching out her hand. The girl took it and they exchanged an awkward handshake before they both grabbed their clothes and headed for the showers. Alice noticed that her other roommates were either already up or had their curtains closed, trying to hold onto to the last bits of summer before the school year started.

Alice stayed in the shower longer than normal, letting the hot water wash away her anxiety of starting a new day in a new place, full of new people. She made sure she was the last one to get out of the shower, and was relieved when she was able to get dressed in peace. Alice buttoned her shirt and donned her robes. She looked in the mirror and tried to get her short hair to lay in an appealing fashion but gave up after it kept falling in her eyes. _It will have to do_ she thought to herself; Alice had always wanted to have long hair that she could braid, but her mother said it was not practical and would only get tangled. Every year before her birthday her mum would take her to the local hairdresser and have it cut into a pixie hair style. Her mum said it made her look sophisticated, but Alice thought it made her look like a little boy. Alice sighed at her reflection and headed for the stairs. She stopped at the top when she noticed Frank standing at the bottom with his hand on his head, a perplexed expression marring his wonderful face. He looked up when he noticed her standing above him.

"There you are! I was trying to go up there to see if you had already gone to breakfast, but the stairs kept turning into a slide. I have never tried to walk up a slide before, and I certainly do not recommend it." Frank said all of this without taking a single breath causing his face to turn red. Alice started laughing, and explained that she had read in Hogwarts: A History that the boys were not allowed in the girls dormitories, so to prevent it the stairs were charmed. No one in history had found a way around the enchantment. Alice expected him to interrupt her and pick on her for always having her nose in a book, like the kids at the park did on the rare occasion her mum took her. Instead he listened with rapt attention as they made their way through the common room. She had not noticed the night before how comfortable and inviting the room looked with its fluffy arm chairs and large fireplace. She could already picture herself curled up in front of the roaring fire with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate. Frank reached the portrait hole, that on the opposite side was a painting of a fat lady in an ugly pink dress, first. He pushed it open and motioned for her to go first. _Like a real gentleman_ Alice thought to herself, as she blushed and thanked him. She really wished she could control the heat that seemed to constantly fill her face when he was around. They began descending the stairs toward the Great Hall, discussing the many interesting facts Alice had read over the summer about Hogwarts. They were so consumed in their conversation that neither of them noticed the girl walking towards them until she had already slammed into Alice causing her to fall down, taking Frank with her.

"Watch where you're going stupid little first year." the girl snarled. Alice recognized her as the crazed looking witch from the sorting ceremony.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident!" Alice stammered.

"Don't let it happen again, Gryffinwhore. You and your little boyfriend don't want to mess with me." the nasty girl snapped.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that, she said she was sorry!" Frank yelled.

The slytherin witch's eyes widened and she reached for her wand just as an older wizard with grey hair and tired eyes rounded the corner.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

"Nothing Professor Slughorn, sir. I accidentally ran into these first years." the black haired girl answered in a sweet tone.

"Very well. You should all be heading to the Great Hall before you miss breakfast." the professor said as he helped Alice up. The three students followed behind the professor until they got to the hall where they separated to go to their house tables.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there. You didn't have to do that." Alice whispered.

"I will always stand up for you Ali. You're my first real friend." Frank replied.

Frank, unlike Alice, had attended a wizarding primary school. He found it hard to make friends because most kids picked on him as soon as they saw Victor following his mum around. He had always begged her to leave him at home when they went out, but her response was always the same.

"He is part of the family and I wouldn't leave him home anymore than I would leave you." It was part of the reason he hated the stupid bird.

"Who is she?" Frank heard Alice ask.

He glanced across the hall to see that the witch was still staring at them, eyes as cold as glaciers. He looked away quickly telling ALice he could not be sure but he was pretty sure she was a Black. The boy sitting beside Frank perked up at the mention of the name and asked "Is she a Black?"

Frank nodded his head towards the witch and the boy responded, "Oh yeah, she's a Black alright; Bellatrix Black to be exact."

Alice leaned up and saw that the boy speaking was the same young man that winked at her the night before. Sirius, the boy with the messy hair had called him.

"Do you know her?" Alice asked.

"All too well," the boy replied as he pulled up his sleeve to show them a long purple scar going up the length of his arm. "She gave me this beauty for accidentally stepping on her cat's tail when I was 9. That crazy bitch just so happens to be my cousin." The boy said matter of factly as he went back to eating his eggs like they had been discussing the weather.

"I am so sorry. That's an awful thing to do!" Alice exclaimed. She wished she could make it better but sympathy was the best she could do.

"No big deal. It will never happen again. I'm Sirius Black. This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." the boy said pointing first at the messy haired boy from the night before. Followed by a tall skinny boy with a few scars marring his beautiful face. The last boy Sirius pointed to was short, plump, and had small beady eyes.

"Hello. I'm Alice Brown and this is Frank Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you both," each of the boys said in unison.

Alice made herself a plate while the boys started talking about Quidditch. A stupid sport in Alice's opinion, played high in the air on broomsticks. Alice hated heights and flying. She preferred to keep both of her feet on the ground, despite her dad's best efforts to teach her the 'correct' way to fly. Alice was just finishing her pumpkin juice when Professor McGonagall came around with everyone's schedules. Alice might not like flying, but she loved learning.

Her first class of the day was Charms with Professor Flitwick, alongside the other first year Gryffindors and the first year Ravenclaws. Her second class would be Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and she would end her day with Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Alice and Frank said goodbye to the boys who kept referring to themselves as The Marauders and headed to the third floor corridor. Alice was not sure what to expect considering she had not seen an actual classroom before. In Classroom 2E there were three long tables one behind the next facing a large desk, behind the desk sat an ever larger upholstered high back chair. Alice was so busy studying the room she almost missed the short Professor sitting in his chair, looking over his spectacles at the students trickling in.

A/N:  
A heartfelt thank you to my Betas: Holly Sparks, TheFifthBiscuit, and ErisAceso!


	3. Chapter 3

The next three weeks went by in a blur. Alice and Frank were practically attached at the hip. The only time they were away from each other was when the two parted ways to go to their dormitories. There were a few nights when the two would stay up so late reading or talking they would fall asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Frank always woke before Alice, but he would never leave for breakfast without her.

Charms class was by far, Alice's favorite. She had accumulated seventy points for knowing a variety of Professor Flitwick's questions. She had been the first student to levitate a quill through the air. Lily Evans was the second. After getting to know Lily she found that, while the girl loved to talk, she also loved to study. Every afternoon and most weekends, the trio would sit beside the Black Lake reading or studying. Some days the Marauders would join them, but the foursome got bored easily and often left within an hour to go cause trouble. Frank loved to watch the Giant Squid jump out of the water in an attempt to catch a passing bird. Occasionally he would succeed, but more times than not the squid would fall back into the water causing waves to slap against the shore.

Alice was settling into life at Hogwarts well and looked forward to waking up in the morning despite the early hour. The only thing Alice found unnerving was the way Narcissa Black stared at her and Frank during Transfiguration class. Alice would be diligently taking notes when the hairs on the nape of her neck would stand up. It never failed every time she would look up the blonde girls stare would go from sky blue to ice in a second. She could normally ignore the girl, but one day in late September Alice could not shake the feeling that she was in danger. She could feel Narcissa's eyes boring into her skull and was relieved when the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. She hurried out of the room with Frank on her heels. Alice had a bad feeling and wanted to get as far away from the brooding blonde as she could. In her rush, she found herself and Frank, in an unfamiliar hallway staring at a very angry looking Bellatrix Black.

"Tsk Tsk. What's a couple first years doing all the way down here… and all alone?" she cooed.

"Come on Alice. Let's get out of here" Frank said pulling on her arm. All he could think about was the scar on Sirius's arm and how much he did not want end up with one.

Alice turned on her heels to run in the opposite direction only to become face to face with Narcissa.

"Nowhere to run firsties. No one to save you. I've been waiting for weeks to get you two alone." Bellatrix was inching forward like a snake poised to strike. "What's wrong Longbottom? Not so brave anymore"

"I'm not scared of either of you!" Frank lied.

"Hear that Cissy, He isn't afraid of us! Wonder if this one is." Bellatrix said as she reached out and grabbed Alice by her hair. Alice let out a scream. Her head felt like Bellatrix was ripping her hair out strand by strand. Alice kicked out at the crazed witch but that only seemed to enrage her more.

"Let go of her!" Frank yelled, brandishing his wand.

He had not intended to pull it on the witch, but it was instinct. His uncle Algie had taught him on defensive spell, but being underage he was never allowed to practice it. He doubted it would be effective on a third year but he had to do something. Frank aimed his wand at Bellatrix's face, and screamed STUPIFY. To his amazement a jet of red light erupted from his wand and sent Bellatrix flying backwards where she collided with a wall. Narcissa screamed and ran to her cousin's side.

"Bella… Bella are you alright? Come on Bella wake up." Narcissa cried. "You'll pay for this! Filthy little blood traitors!"

Frank ran over to Alice, pulled her to her feet, and took off running the way they had came.

Alice and Frank came to an abrupt stop in front of the great hall. They both looked behind them to make sure they were not being followed.

"Come on Frank, in here." Alice said as she pulled him into a broom cupboard.

Alice wrapped her arms around Frank as she began to weep.

"Oh Frank, I was so scared. You were so brave." She cried into his chest. Frank's legs were shaking and he had a lump in his throat. He wanted to tell her it was okay, but he had a feeling deep inside that he had just started a never ending battle. Frank stood and held Alice in silence until his legs stopped shaking and he was able to talk.

"Ali, you can't go anywhere alone now, okay?" Frank whispered into her hair.

"Okay Frank whatever you say." she replied.

Alice knew he was right, but the only thing she could concentrate on was the red ribbon wrapped around them as they held each other. Alice saw it the minute Frank had stunned Bellatrix. She did not know if Frank could see it too but she knew what it was- a soul bond. She had read about them when she was a little girl. Her mother had told her it was a fairy tale written long ago by ancient Chinese wizards. She claimed the Chinese used it as a way to arrange marriages for their children without them revolting.

"Who would deny a soul bond" her mother mocked. "Hogwash all of it."

Alice had believed her at the time but now, standing there in Frank's arms she knew it was real. The bell rang just as Frank was unwrapping his arms from Alice's shoulder.

"Come on Ali. Time for Herbology." Frank mumbled.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… okay let's go" Alice said without thinking. The pair walked hurriedly out the out the front doors and down to Greenhouse One. Alice tried to pay attention to Professor Sprout, but she kept looking over her shoulder expecting Bellatrix to spring out of the Snarfalump Plant and hex them all. She did not realize that Professor Sprout had asked her a question until Frank nudged her foot under the table.

"I'm sorry Professor. What was the question?" Alice asked, as her face turned red.

"Ms. Brown, Please define a few characteristics of an Asphodel." the professor repeated.

Alice looked around the room and noticed Lily's hand was raised high in the air. _Of course, Alice. You dunce_ she thought to herself.

"Asphodel is a member of the Lily family and has long slender leaves. It's roots can be crushed into powder and used in many potions, including the Draught of Living Death." Alice said with a smug smile.

"Very good five points to Gryffindor" Professor Sprout beamed.

Alice made a point to pay attention for the rest of class to ensure she was not caught off guard again. After class, Frank, Alice, and Lily decided to go to the library and get started on their essay for Transfiguration before going to the Great Hall for tea. It had been Alice's idea because she secretly wanted to find the book that she had read on soul bonds. Like most books she owned she could recite it front to back, but she wanted to read it with the knowledge that they did infact exist.

Frank stayed on alert the entire way to the library and decided to wait until they were in the safety of the common room to start his essay. Frank was so distracted in his quest to look for Bellatrix that he did not see Alice put an old leather book deep in her bag. When Alice and Lily were about a third of the way finished with their three foot parchment they heard Frank's stomach growl, an indication that it was not happy about missing lunch.

The trio reached the Gryffindor table, Frank made sure to sit facing the Slytherin table. He did not think Bellatrix would attack them in front of a room filled with students and the table of professors. When he looked up and saw the witch glaring at him; however, he decided not to put it past her. They were quickly joined by the marauders which had become such a routine no one even looked up when the four boys sat down.

Alice could see the stress on Frank's face, and took it upon herself to make him a plate full of the foods he seemed to enjoy the most as well as a cup of pumpkin juice. Despite the fear he felt in his gut he smiled at her gesture. They ate in silence, occasionally laughing at a joke James or Sirius made, usually at the others expense. James never said it aloud, but Alice could tell he had a crush on Lily. Apparently, Sirius knew it too and he spent most of his time flirting with the redhead just to laugh at James when his face turned crimson.

"So Lils," Sirius cocked his head to the side "why are you sitting all the way over there? You look famished why don't you come over here and put that pretty head on my shoulder?

"You're a dog, Sirius Black. I wouldn't put my head on your shoulder if you were the last wizard alive." Lily retorted. Sirius clutched his chest as if her words were daggers directed at his heart. His grey eyes looked like smoke and Alice noticed Peter staring into them, as his own beady eyes twinkled like stars. As if she had said his name Peter's eyes snapped to hers and he looked away blushing. I guess James is not the only wizard with a crush at this table Alice thought to herself.

"What about you, Ali?" Sirius said "Do you need a shoulder to lay on?"

"I have one, Thanks" Alice blurted out. She had not meant to say it out loud, but she certainly could not take it back now. Her face turned bright red as she hung her head in embarrassment. Frank reached out and took her hand with a large smile on his face. He knew she had meant him and it was an ego boost to be chosen over Sirius Black.

"Oh yuck. I think I'm going to be sick" James teased.

"Oh shut it james" Sirius growled" It's not their fault you're too scared to hold Lily's hand!"

That was the last straw for James. He lunged across the table and grabbed Sirius by the collar. Sirius was laughing even after James's fist connected with the boy's jaw.

"'S only a joke" Sirius grumbled when he was finally able to get his laughing under control.

"You're a wanker Sirius" James snarled. "All you ever do is joke."

Lily, Alice, Frank, and Peter were all staring at the exchanged with bulging eyes and shocked expressions. The fourth marauder on the other hand merely glanced up from the book he had been reading, checked to make sure Sirius's jaw was not broken, then went back to studying. Alice rarely heard Remus talk when they first began to spend time with the four young boys and it was normally about schoolwork when she did. Out of all the people she had met at Hogwarts she related the most to Remus. She had learned one night during a game of truth or dare that Remus was an outcast as a child and before Hogwarts did not have any friends at all. He never went into detail, but it was apparent he did not have a good life back home.

Dinner continued like James had never punched Sirius. Lily pretended that she had not heard the remark that had set the him off to begin with.

Frank got so caught up in the chaos that he almost forgot about Bellatrix lurking across the room. It was not until he saw two figures walking towards that the reality of the situation came crashing around him. He knew the first figure to be Bellatrix but he did not know the boy walking beside her. He had platinum blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail. His eyes were the colour of steel and his face was set into what looked like a permanent sneer.

"Look Lucius" Bellatrix leered "a table full of blood traitors and their Mudblood pet."

The table of Gryffindors all inhaled as a collective unit. Sirius was the first to jump up followed quickly by James and Remus.

"Bella it would be in your best interest to take your deranged arse back to your pit of snakes." Sirius spat.

"Or what cousin? I have already scarred your pretty skin once. Do you really want a repeat?" Bellatrix cackled.

"I was nine. I am not a child anymore. I will say this one more time slither home, bitch. SIrius's eyes went from smoke to stormclouds and the shift made Alice shiver.

Bellatrix saw the difference too but she did not shiver. If anything, she was intrigued.

"Ah dear boy. Look at you growing up so fast. Too bad you decided to turn your back on family and befriend filth." Bellatrix snarled.

No one saw Lily stand up perhaps because she was so small or maybe because everyone was focused on the two cousins tossing insults at each other.

"Mudbl-"

Before Bellatrix was able to finish the word Lily had launched herself on top of the witch. Lily grabbed Bellatrix by the hair and punched her hard in the face. Lucius reached to grab Lily but was met with James's still swollen fist.

The four kids were still rolling around on the floor landing a couple hits here and there when suddenly there were all snatched up by an invisible force and sent ten feet in opposite directions.

"What in the name of Salazar is going on here?" Professor Mcgonagall roared.

"Bellatrix called Lily a mudblood professor." Peter squeaked.

"So you decided to attack her, Ms. Evans?" the professor stared down at the bleeding girl.

Lily just hung her head. She refused to apologize for standing up for herself and her friends.

"And you, Mr. Potter?" she directed her attention to the messy haired boy.

"He twyed to gwab Wiwy" James tried to say. His lip was swollen and his nose was bleeding profusely.

McGonagall turned to the two bloody Slytherins "Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Bellatrix and Lucius stuck their noses in the air almost as if it were rehearsed.

"Fine. All four of you will serve detentions. Evans and Potter you will serve yours with me. Black Malfoy you will be with Caretaker Filch. Now all of you will go to the hospital wing. Ah, Mr. Weasley will you escort them?" McGonagall grabbed a red haired boy with freckles that happened to be walking by. "If any of you put a toe out of line on the way I will expel you, no questions asked." the witch said before storming away.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all waited in the common room for James and Lily to be released from the hospital wing. It was just after midnight when the portrait hole opened and the two walked in with no scrapes or bruises. If it were not for the blood staining their robes no one would have known the fight had even happened. Alice rushed forward and wrapped Lily in a hug.

"Are you alright?" We were worried something had happened on the way." Alice pulled away and look Lily over making sure she was really alright. "I'm fine. Bellatrix knew better than to try anything. She might be crazy but she knows not to cross McGonagall."

"I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." James said as he walked past the girls and sunk into the closest chair.

"Aw James, you know we were worried about you too." Sirius said as he sat on the arm of his chair, ruffling his hair. "What took you so long, my dear?"

"Very funny. Turns out I broke my fist on that stupid gits face. Mending hangs takes a little longer than noses." James explained "Say does anyone know why the crazy bitch singled us out in the first place?"

Alice and Frank looked at each other for a few seconds before Frank shrugged his shoulders and relived the events from three weeks earlier. Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Sirius broke the silence. "Damn, I wish I would have been there to see the frizzy haired bitch hit the wall." he said.

Frank and Alice could not help but laugh.

"I know my cousin though," Sirius said "she won't let this go. Stay within a group and you won't anything to worry about."

"No problem there, mate." Frank replied "Looks like we all just made it onto the Slytherin hit list."

Peter shrank down in his chair hoping no one would notice the fear plastered on his face. The rest of the group seemed reassured by the power of numbers but Peter was not like the others. Peter had no idea how he had gotten into Gryffindor, he was not brave, or courageous. He would rather hide in the back than stand up to a bully. He would never admit it to his friends, but the five minutes he spent under the sorting hat it was trying to decide between Lion and Snake. The only Gryffindor trait he seemed to posses was chivalry. He was raised by his mother to treat women with respect. That was before his father killed her a week before Peter's eighth birthday. No one knew his mother was dead because she was never allowed to leave their home which left Peter in the care of his abusive father until the man killed himself after having too much firewhiskey. That left Peter to be raised in an orphanage.

"Peter, what's wrong mate?" Sirius asked "you look like you just swallowed a blast ended skrewt."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired" Peter said as he shook his head hoping it would clear his wayward thoughts.

"I'm sure we are all tried." James said, stifling a yawn. "Let's all head to bed. We can talk in the morning."

Lily grabbed james before he got to the stairs. "Thanks for helping me out back there." she said.

"Lily, you don't have to thank me. I would never let any man put his hands on you." James said before kissing her on the cheek and heading for the stairs. Lily was not a girl that needed or wanted to be protected, but she had to admit it felt good to have someone there just in case.

Alice was not as tired as everyone else and decided to stay up and read while Lily snored peacefully in the bed across from hers. She pulled out the faded tome; she blew off the dust before opening it. The table of contents told her what she was looking for could be found on Page 394.

 _Red String of Fate (_ 姻缘红线)

 _Chen Zhang was walking home one night when he saw an old man standing next to a fence beneath the moonlight. The man had a small bag beside his feet and held a large book in his hands._

" _What are you reading?" said the boy._

" _This is the book of marriages," said the old man. "I need only write two names, say a spell, and they will become destined to marry."_

 _The boy did not believe the old man so he took him into the village and pointed out the young girl that was destined to be his wife. The boy became furious because he was young and never wanted to get married. He picked up a rock and threw it at the girl before running away as fast as he could._

 _Many years later the boy's parents arranged a marriage for him and on the eve of the wedding the boy, who was now a man, met his wife for the first time. He was happy to see that she was the most beautiful women in town. He also noticed that she wore an unusual decoration on her eyebrow and asked her about it out of curiosity._

 _Flustered, she removed the decoration to reveal a scar. She explained that when she was very young someone had thrown a rock at her and it hit her right above the eye._

 _The following day the two were married and upon their first embrace the couple saw a red string wrap around them. Chen knew it was the String of Fate he had been told about many years ago by an old man under the moon._

Alice had not realized it until a teardrop hit the page that she was crying. After wiping away her tears she noticed a small insert at the bottom of the page.

 _The two people connected by the read thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break._

Alice slept that night and dreamt of red strings and happily ever afters.

The next day Alice and Lily took advantage of the weekend and slept well past breakfast. When the two girls woke up and went downstairs they were not surprised to find all the boys playing a game of exploding snap. Frank smiled up at Alice when she walked into the room and made a space for her to sit down on the couch beside him.

"I brought you a plate and a cup of tea. I made James put a warming charm on it, so it should still be warm." Frank said. "I really wish I could find a way to get around those stupid stairs. I was going to bring it to you in bed."

"That was sweet, Frank." Alice said. "It looks great!"

"Did none of you gits think to bring me anything?" Lily asked.

"Oh-um- well…" James muttered.

"Busted!" Sirius howled.

Lily rolled her eyes and stole a piece of toast off of Alice's plate.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Sirius asked. "Let's go outside and get into some trouble! It's going to be cold before we know it."

Alice, Frank, and Lily all rolled their eyes, but The Marauders all had mischievous grins on their faces. The trio knew better than to object. Objecting only meant the mischief would very quickly turn into a prank.

The group spent the day beside the Black Lake. Sirius and James spent the majority of the day waiting for Slytherin's to walk by and then pelting them with rocks. Peter stood nearby, cheering them on. Remus, Alice, and Lily mostly read and enjoyed the remaining sunshine. Frank; however, spent the day rolling his Augurey egg around in his hand. It was almost time for the egg to hatch and Frank had heard the more you roll the egg the more likely it was to be a boy. Alice thought that Frank was being a little obsessive and thought he should just let it alone. The egg would come out to be whatever gender it wanted to be and Frank would love it no matter what. She did not say anything though. Whatever made Frank happy.

The day was going great until Bellatrix walked by with her cronies. Narcissa, Lucius, and two boys that Alice did not recognize stopped when they saw the group sitting under a large tree.

"Well, well if it isn't the traitors and the mudblood." Bellatrix cackled for the second time in two days.

"You know Bella, using the same insult over and over again really shows your ignorance." Sirius said. "At least have a plethora of jabs before coming after us."

The group snickered before pushing past the snakes and heading inside for dinner. Leaving Bellatrix with a furious look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. We will get him back." Narcissa mumbled under her breath.

 **A/N::: The Red String of Fate is based on an actual Chinese legend. The only difference is the traditional myth says the string is actually tied around the two people's pinky fingers. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Also a quick shout out to The Wordsmith's and Beta's Facebook group for choosing this story for their Work in Progress Wednesday! This chapter is for all of you wonderful witches!**


	5. Chapter 5

December 25, 1971

Frank,

I received your owl this morning! I loved the sweater you sent me. My mum said she really wants you to come over, perhaps for New Years? She said your mum is more than welcome to come too. Hopefully you can make it, I miss you terribly!

Yours,  
Alice

December 26, 1971

Ali,

I would love to come spend New Year's with you, and your family! Mum goes to Uncle Algie's every year and leaves me home with Polly. She's our house elf. I don't think I've ever told you about her! Do you think your mum would be okay with her coming also? She is more like family than anything else. Can't wait to see you!

Love,  
Frank

December 31, 1971

"Mum I am not wearing that!" Alice screamed.

She dodged her mother's out stretched arms for the third time. She was holding a New Year's hat that had fireworks sporadically shooting from every angle.

"You're no fun, Alice!" her mother screeched.

"The sparks are going to catch the whole house on fire!" Alice screamed as an ember landed on her arm.

Sure enough a few seconds later a random spark set the table cloth on fire, sending her mother into a panic. The doorbell rang and Alice dashed to the door while squealing "He's here!" Leaving her mom to douse the flames, and repair the cloth.

Frank stood on the stoop holding flowers in one hand a covered dish in the other. Beside him stood a small creature with bat like ears and large green eyes. Alice launched herself into Frank's arms as the little elf curtsied.

Alice released Frank and invited him and Polly inside. She tossed their coats, wet with melting snow, into the closet before walking towards the kitchen. Polly tsked at her before snapping her fingers causing the coats to hang themselves up in an orderly fashion. Alice blushed and apologized before dragging them both into the kitchen.

"Mum! You remember Frank from Kings Cross Station and this is Polly!" Alice called, as she beamed at the little elf. She was raised, in part, by an elf named Pepper, but he had passed away when Alice was nine. She missed him horribly, and was very excited to get to know Polly.

"Good evening, mistress." Polly said, curtsying again.

"Hullo again." Frank added as he handed her the covered dish. "Polly and I made treacle tart for dessert. Oh, and these are for you Ali." Frank handed Alice the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Frank! Daisies are my favorite!" Alice exclaimed "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Frank said.

Polly insisted on helping Maira in the kitchen while the kids set the table. Frank told Alice about the new broomstick his mum got him for Christmas. Alice got mostly books from her parents, besides the amazing quill her dad had gotten her; it was made of a rare Phoenix feather. Barkis, Frank's Augurey, had finally hatched. He was still too young to venture far from home, but Frank brought Alice a picture of him. He already had beautiful green and black feathers covering his body. Alice would never tell Frank, but she thought he looked a little like a vulture with prettier feathers. Polly went home shortly after dinner to feed him, promising she would be back in a few hours to take Frank home. Alice and Frank went into the living room and started a game of Wizard's Chess. They had spent many nights at Hogwarts playing in the common room. Frank rarely won, but he did not mind simply because Alice looked cute with a triumphant smile on her face. Frank did not think it was possible but the two had become even closer since September. They found that they shared the same taste in music and food. They wanted to visit the same places and shared a love for animals. He could not wait to go back to school; the physical distance between them was taking a toll on him. It felt as if a piece of his body was missing.

Alice's dad arrived home right as Polly came to get Frank.

"Hey Frank!" Mr. Brown boomed. "I have heard so much about you! Glad to put a face to the name."

Frank shook Mr. Brown's hand enthusiastically until he felt a sudden shock on his palm. Frank yanked his hand back causing Mr. Brown to burst into laughter.

"Found this little gadget in a muggle joke shop! It zaps anyone who shakes my hand! My co-workers refuse to shake my hand!" He said through the laughter.

"That's no way to treat a guest! You dreadful man!" Mrs. Brown said, swatting him on the back of the head. Frank could not help but laugh; even though, his hand was still stinging. He could never picture his parents acting that way in private, much less in public. Alice, on the other hand, looked mortified.

Frank dreaded saying goodbye to Alice. He knew they would be back together in a few days but it did not make him feel any better. Alice was already crying when they reached the door.

"Hey Ali-bear, don't be sad. I will see you before you know it." Frank said, trying to be the strong one.

"I know b-but it seems so far away." She said, sniffling before he wrapped her into a hug.

"Yeah, I know love." he said

"Alright, you two." Polly interrupted. "We's got to be heading home. Mistress will want you home before her! Goodbye, Miss. Alice." Polly said, as she grabbed Frank's hand and with a loud pop they were both gone.

Alice went back inside and went straight to bed. She knew the next three days were going to drag by.

January 4, 1972

Alice met Frank at King's Cross Station, and the two headed to the last compartment. Pandora was there, as well as The Marauders, and Lily. The compartment was a little crowded but the group of kids felt like they were home. Finally.

Something had changed between Lily and James, but Alice was not sure what it was. The two would hardly look at each other and the tension was so thick Alice thought she could reach out and touch it. Sirius also seemed different. The boy had dark circles under his eyes and he kept pulling his jumper down over his left arm. Alice felt a pang in her chest when she remembered who Sirius had more than likely spent his holiday with.

Lily stood up suddenly when a cloaked figure with jet black hair walked past the compartment door.

"I'll be back in a little while" she said before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"Snivellus" James sneered.

"Who?" Alice asked again hoping he would elaborate.

"Severus Snape." Remus interjected. "He is a Slytherin. He and Lily have lived beside each other in Spinner's End since Lily was a little girl. They've been friends since she was 4. How do you not know this?"

"He's a stupid git." James said before Alice could answer. "He only wants to be friends with her when his snake friends aren't around. He's a greasy haired weirdo."

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Pandora while James stared out the window, clearly brooding. Alice looked at Frank who mouthed jealous before asking Peter about his Christmas. Peter changed the subject quickly by mentioning the Quidditch World Cup which made James's face light up. Sirius, however, remained silent if anyone besides Alice noticed they certainly did not say anything. She had learned long ago that the boys rarely talked about home since three out of the four boys had awful lives outside of Hogwarts. When the group finally arrived at Hogwarts they climbed the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room after saying goodbye to Pandora. Lily had never returned to their compartment and Alice was starting to worry.

Everyone went up to their dormitories to unpack before going downstairs to eat dinner.

Lily never came.

Alice looked around for the black haired boy, but she did not see him. She did see another Slytherin with black hair. Bellatrix was sitting in her usual spot beside Narcissa and Lucius, laughing maniacally. Alice noticed Sirius looking at her also; he reached down and tugged on his jumper before looking away quickly.

After dinner the group went back to the common room and sat around the fire. Lily was still not back. James seemed disheveled and kept looking towards the portrait hole. Peter had dozed off in one of the fluffy arm chairs while Remus and Frank played chess. Alice had intentionally sat on the couch beside Sirius hoping to find out what was going on with him.

"Hey Sirius. How was your holiday?" She asked.

"Oh it was fine, love. How about you?" he asked looking at the floor as if lying would be easier if he did not have to look her in the eye.

"You can trust me, you know?" Alice lightly touched the arm Sirius was trying so hard to cover up.

Truth be told Sirius needed to talk to someone; he hated keeping secrets from his three best friends, but he knew if he told them they would just want revenge. And he did not have the energy for it right now. Sirius looked around and waited for James to look in the other direction before casting a silencing charm.

"You can't tell anyone, alright? James wouldn't understand. Peter and Lupin have enough problems without me adding to it" Sirius whispered. He was confident in his spell but wanted to make sure no one heard him.

"Of course." Alice replied.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa came to my house over hols. I tried to avoid them as best I could but they cornered me in the bathroom. Told me I was going to pay for being a blood traitor, ya know the normal garbage. I figured they would just have a couple hits then leave me alone, but Bella found an old dagger in her dad's cellar that day and wanted to see how sharp it was. She sliced my arm pretty bad." Sirius said, as he pulled on his sleeve. "I tried to put some healing salve on it but it doesn't seem to be helping."

Alice leaned over and pulled his sleeve up, they both winced at the same time. The cut was about five inches long and had black veins running away from it. It was still raw, despite being almost a week old. When Alice touched it her hand felt as if it were on fire.

"Sirius this is really bad! You need to go to the hospital wing." Alice was worried, she had never seen something so gruesome in her life.

"And tell them what Ali? That Bella cut me with a cursed blade? It will only make her angrier at me, at you, at all of us!" Sirius grumbled.

"Oh, Sirius. I hate that you were born into such a shite family! You deserve so much better. Let me do some research I am sure I can find a way to fix it!" Alice said, trying to sound confident. She was doing her best to hold back tears. Sirius might be a pain in the arse but he was good. Pure and loyal through and through. The complete opposite of every other Black she had ever met.

"Thanks Ali. That means a lot. He's a lucky kid." Sirius said nodding towards Frank. Alice could not hide the blush on her face. She was thankful when the portrait hole swung open and a rather flustered looking Lily came climbing through it.

"Where have you been?" James shouted before the portrait even had time to close.

Lily froze. She look confused, then sad, then angry.

"What do you mean where have I been?" Lily sneered.

"I have been sitting here worrying about you! You never came back to the compartment and you missed dinner. Where were you?" he repeated.

"It's none of your business where I've been! You're not my father and your certainly not my boyfriend, James Potter!" Lily's voice reached an octave Alice did not think she was capable of. James's face fell and his anger quickly turned to hurt.

"Don't you look at me like that! I am tired of you! I'm tired of you always being around! I'm sick of you acting like I can't have other friends who just so happen to be boys! Just leave me alone James!" Lily screamed. She took off for the stairs, and did not stop until she got to her dorm slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Peter asked as he wiped a puddle of drool off his face.

"I-I don't know." James stuttered. "Ali, will you go check on her?"

Alice looked at Sirius, then his arm, then at Frank. She sighed and walked towards the stairs. Girls were so much more confusing than boys.

"Lily, it's me… do you want to talk?" Alice said, as she pulled back the curtains to her bed. Lily was laying in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face. She sat up and made room for Alice before launching into a sob filled rant.

"It's just so tiring! Sev does not want me to b-b-be friends with James. James hates S-Sev and I'm stuck in the middle! Sev has been my best friend since I was a little girl and James is m-m-my-" Lily froze mid sentence and looked as if she might faint.

"He's your what Lily?" Alice encouraged her.

"Nothing. It's crazy. You wouldn't understand." Lily said, wiping away her tears for more to fall in the same place.

"Try me." Alice challenged."

"Remember that day in the Great Hall when James jumped on Lucius to protect me?" Alice said "Well, afterwards I could see- this thing sort of wrapping around us. It felt like- like my soul would shatter if I got too far away from him. Then I went on holiday and the whole time I felt… like I was… missing a part of my body. I asked my mum about it and she said it's puppy love. She said I was imagining things that day. I know what I saw but- but I don't know what it was and I don't know what to do about it." Lily finished with a sob.

Alice pursed her lips and contemplated what to say. She knew what Lily had seen that day, but she was hesitant to tell her. Not everyone was like Alice the thought of being eternally bound to someone for life at such a young age would terrify Lily, she was sure of it. On the other hand, what kind of a friend would she be if she let her friend feel these emotions and not know what it was. Alice decided to wait and let Lily make her own decisions based on her heart instead of fate. If one day Lily came to her and brought up the thing again Alice would tell her the whole truth.

"I don't know what it was Lily. Maybe it was the spell McGonagall cast to break you all apart?" Alice offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Lily sounded unconvinced.

"So, where were you tonight anyways?" Alice asked, hoping to change the subject and Lily's face turned bright red.

"Oh…. um… Sev had a rough holiday. Normally, we would have seen each other, but I spent the holiday in London with my parents. He needed someone to talk to and he doesn't like to confide in his housemates since his dad's a muggle and all. His parents are awful people. My mum invites him over for dinner all the time, but he always gets in trouble once he goes home. I think that's why James hates him so much. Sev likes me, likes me likes me, ya know? But we are just friends- he's my best friend. He tried to kiss me once right before school started, but it felt weird. Mum always says she gets butterflies when my dad kisses her, and I didn't feel that when we kissed. He still came over after though. He didn't hold it against me that I felt differently. My sister used to tease me for being different but Sev showed me I'm not a freak. He used to turn leaves into bees and make them chase Petunia around the yard." Lily said. She laughed quietly and Alice was glad the tears had finally stopped.

"He's jealous, Lily" Alice said. "James, I mean. He likes you. I think he has since the first day he saw you."

"He's a prat." Lily replied. "They all are. Except Frank, he's sweet. The rest of them just act like I'm a ship waiting to be conquered. It's annoying."

"At least they think of you as a girl. I think all of them, except Frank, just think I'm one of the boys. Maybe it's the hair" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Lily wrapped Alice in a hug and thanked the witch for listening to her.

"Any time, Lily." Alice replied. "I'm going to go downstairs and tell everyone you alright and say goodnight to Frank. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I might go take a shower or something." Lily stood up and grabbed a towel and change of clothes. Severus had wanted to go walk around the lake, and it was freezing despite the warming charm she had cast. A hot shower sounded nice.

Alice went downstairs, not to say goodnight to Frank, but to talk to Sirius. She walked into the common room, and was immediately confronted by James.

"What took you so long? Is she okay? Is she mad at me?" He asked.

"James, calm down. She is fine. She just- she needs you to give her some space and lay off Severus for Godric's sake." Alice snapped.

"I knew it! I knew this was about that greasy haired git." He sneered. He had clearly only absorbed the last part of what Alice said. Typical boy Alice thought.

"You're impossible." Alice mumbled as she pushed past him to sit on the chair closest to Sirius. Frank had fallen asleep in an arm chair and Peter had already went upstairs. Remus was laying awkwardly on the couch with his feet propped on the back of the couch beside Sirius's head. James took one last look at Alice, hoping she would tell him anything else about the conversation she had just had with Lily. He let out an exaggerated sigh and went up stairs slamming the door behind him.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled her chair towards Sirius before sitting back down.

"I need to get into the restricted section of the library." She whispered. Sirius looked confused for a moment until Alice looked down at his arm.

"Oh, Right. I have a way in. Wait here. I will be back in five minutes." Sirius whispered as he carefully shifted Remus's legs. Alice leaned back in the chair, she had forgotten how comfortable they were. She drifted off to sleep the minute Sirius disappear upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice had been asleep for about three minutes when she heard someone whispering her name. She cracked her eyes and looked around, but did not see anyone except Remus and Frank still sound asleep. She shrugged her shoulders and laid her head back down. She wondered how long Sirius had been gone, but sleep overtook her mind once again. A few seconds later, she heard her name again, louder and much closer. Her eyes snapped open and she was face to face with Sirius's floating head. Alice opened her mouth to scream, but Sirius's hands appeared out of thin air and clamped down before a noise could escape. The rest of his body appeared as a sheer cloth pooled at his feet.

"Shut it, Ali! It's me!" Sirius said.

"Godric's balls, Sirius! You scared the shite out of me!" Alice said, after removing his hands from her mouth. "What is that?"

"It's James's invisibility cloak. Now come on before one of these gits wakes up." Sirius held his hand out to Alice; she swatted it away.

"I don't need your help, Sirius Black!" You almost gave me a heart attack!" Alice seethed, but she got up to follow him anyways. When they reached the portrait hole Sirius swung the cloak around them both before dragging Alice out of the common room beside him.

"Where did James get an invisibility cloak? Please tell me he did not steal it?" Alice asked, with disgust written all over her face.

"Not technically, no." Sirius glanced sideways at her with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

"Elaborate, Black!" Alice said.

"Well… it technically belonged to James's father but we… borrowed… it last summer. When he didn't notice it was missing we decided that it could do more good at Hogwarts with us. Apparently, James's dad found out over Christmas that it was gone. He was peeved at first, but ended up telling James to keep it. So technically it was stolen, but now it's not. Except I just stole it from James, but I will give it back later." Sirius smirked. "So sweetness, you really think you might be able to fix me up?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe. We might have to borrow some ingredients from Professor Slughorn's office though." Alice said, with a small blush creeping across her face.

"By borrow you actually mean steal, right?" Sirius barked. "Is perfect little Alice Brown considering stealing from a Professor?" Sirius held his hand over his heart with a shocked expression on his face. "I think I just fell in love."

"Get off of me, you git!" Alice said, smacking the arm that had snaked its way around her waist. "It's not stealing if I am using it to learn a new potion." Alice knew it was not true, but it was the only thing she could say to make herself feel better. She did not like the idea of stealing, but she disliked what could happen to Sirius if she did not even more.

After ducking into an alcove to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist the two finally made it into the Restricted Section. Alice had always wanted to browse the rows of rare books but first years were only allowed to check books out with a Professor's permission, and even then Madam pince, the squat librarian, retrieved it for them.

"Okay. The book I am looking for is called Moste Potente Potions by Phineas Bourne. I think it will have a cure in it. I saw my mum make a potion out of it once to heal my father's leg when he was trying to make a laxative to slip in his boss's coffee." Alice said.

"Your dad sounds like he could be my next hero." Sirius said before walking towards a random bookshelf. Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to the opposite shelf. She was on the third row of books when Sirius called her over. He was holding a large leather bound book that hand once been green but now looked grey from years of use. Alice took the book and sat down at one of the tables along the wall. She found the section titled Healing and began flipping through the pages. She stopped on a potion title Chelidonium Miniscula, an advanced healing potion made specifically for cursed wounds. It looked promising, but difficult. She thumbed through the rest of the section and stopped on Essence of Dittany. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and copied down both potions word for word. She was sure she could make the first, but she was not confident it would heal Sirius's arm. She was not sure; however, if she could make the second, but she knew it would heal the cut.

"Okay, some of this stuff I have in my potions kit my mum got me for my birthday last year. It's the more uncommon thing we will need to stea-er-borrow." Alice said, causing Sirius to grin from ear to ear. "Shut it, Sirius!"

"Well you little criminal, let's go be naughty!" Sirius smirked at her. She was beginning to think he just enjoyed seeing her blush. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled the invisibility cloak snuggle over their heads.

On the way downstairs to the dungeons where Professor Slughorn's office was the two came across a very curious scene. In an alcove beside the potions classroom sat two Slytherins, one with wild black hair and the other with platinum blonde pulled back in a ponytail at the nap of his neck. Sirius and Alice froze at the same time. Alice knew those heads as Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy. She also knew, that the latter had been dating Narcissa Black for the last year. A passerby without this knowledge would think he was dating a very different Black considering the hand he currently had up Bellatrix's jumper. Sirius got a wicked smile on his face that made Alice shiver. He held his finger up to his lips signaling Alice to be quiet.

Sirius pulled out his wand and whispered something that Alice could not make out. The tip of his wand turned pink for a second before he grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her towards the classroom. When they reached the door and pushed on it Alice's heart sunk. She was not efficient in unlocking spells yet, and there was nothing she hated more than needing to use a spell, and not being able to. Sirius made quick work of the lock by casting a quiet Alohomora. He pushed the door open quickly. He was hoping that if he pushed the door open fast enough it would not creak as loud, it did not work.

"Who's there?" Bellatrix sneered after disentangling herself from Lucius. "Nott, is that you?"

"Come on, Bell." Lucius pulled her back into his arms. "There is no one there it's just this stupid old castle." Bellatrix did not look convinced but she was quickly distracted by the blonde slipping his hand down her trousers while he nibbled on her neck. Bellatrix moaned and Sirius made a face like he was gagging. Alice and Sirius walked quickly through the classroom and into Slughorn's small office, shutting the door behind them.

"He keeps the most valuable ingredients in here." Sirius pointed to a small cabinet behind a cluttered desk. "He made me inventory everything last year during detention. I used a sticking charm on the toilets down the corridor; Nott and the Lestrange brothers were stuck on the loo with their pants down for hours before anyone found them." Sirius had a triumphant smile on his face like he had just won the World Cup. He unlocked the cabinet, and Alice began to pull everything out she needed and put in in her bag she was thankful she had brought. Armadillo bile, bicorn horn, bulbadox juice, and pieces of a dittany plant were among the ingredients she pulled out as she ticked her mental list off. Sirius kept shifting from foot to foot and rubbing at his arm nonstop. She knew he was hurting and tried to distract him.

"So, what was that spell you used on the adorable Slytherin couple?" Alice asked. "I figured you would have turned their hair orange or given them horrendous acne."

"Oh love, you know me so well, but what I am going to do will be even better." Sirius replied with his signature grin on his face. Alice could see why all the girls at Hogwarts were smitten over the dark haired wizard. He was handsome, charming, and the perfect amount of arse to entice any witch.

"You are no good, Sirius Black." Alice smirked. "I've got everything we need. It's going to take me a few days to make the first potion. I will start the second one but hopefully we won't need it, it takes a couple weeks to brew and I don't know if your arm will last that long. Ready to head back?"

The two creeped out of the potions classroom and past the Slytherins barely visible in the alcove. By now, Bellatrix was topless and Lucius had lost his pants. Sirius stopped once more and used the same spell that Alice strained to hear. It sounded like Expecto Memorium but she could not be sure.

It was two in the morning when they finally got back to the common room. Frank was still asleep in the arm chair, but Lupin was gone. Alice assumed he had woken from his awkward position on the couch and decided to go upstairs. Alice walked over and pulled a piece of parchment out and transfigured them into a blanket. Locking spells were handy, but Transfiguration was her favorite subject and she was a pro. She smiled down at the sleeping boy, before turning to Sirius.

"I am going to go upstairs and start on these potions. Are you going to be okay?" She noticed he was rubbing his arm again.

"Yeah. It just hurts." Sirius said looking at the floor. He hated to show weakness, especially in front of girls.

"Try to stop rubbing it. You are just irritating it more. Cast a cooling charm on it every now and then, that should take some of the sting out." Alice said.

"Thanks Ali. See you in the morning. Try to get some sleep." Sirius said. He gave her a quick hug, and headed up the stairs. Alice took one last look at Frank's sleeping figure, and went upstairs to find a small corner to work. She was exhausted but she wanted to get started as soon as she could. She knew Sirius was in more pain than she could imagine and did not want to make him wait any longer than she had to.

Alice, being a first year, only had one cauldron so she walked over to Lily's trunk and took hers out. She knew the redhead would not mind, and Professor Slughorn had said they would not need them for a couple weeks after holidays. Alice pulled out all the ingredients and the parchment with the procedures on it. She started both potions. Once she added the first set of ingredients and got them to a point where they could safely brew without supervision it was five in the morning.

She laid down on her bed with the intention of sleeping until 7:30 and getting up in time for breakfast. Her eyes opened what seemed like minutes later, but she knew from the amount of light in the room, and the growling from her stomach, that she had slept much later. She rolled out of bed and went straight to the cauldrons. The Chelidonium Miniscula was the appropriate shade of orange indicating it was time to add the bicorn horn. The Essence of Dittany was boiling and had silver mist rolling off of it. Alice began to panic, the boiling was normal but the vapors filling the room were not supposed to be there and they were making it hard to breath, much less think. She quickly pulled the parchment out and read over it. Her heart felt like it was going to burst when she read Warning: this potion can be toxic if it has any steam emitting from the top.

"Fuck!" Alice yelled, she vanished it quickly, leaving behind an empty cauldron. She rushed to the window and yanked it open, letting the cold air immerse the room. Her head started to clear, but her eyes filled with tears. She did not have enough ingredients left over to start a new potion, and she had cleaned out Professor Slughorn's dittany stock. She had to put all of her effort into the remaining potion and pray to the Gods that it worked.

Alice quickly got dressed, wiped away her tears, and walked downstairs expecting the common room to be empty, but to her surprise Frank, Lily, and the rest of the first years were sitting around the fire talking merrily.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Morning!" Frank said. "Flitwick canceled class. No one knows why exactly but I overheard Dumbledore saying something about a flood." Alice looked around confused before shrugging her shoulders. If she had a free period she might as well spend it catching up on the sleep she was not able to get last night.

"I am going to go take a nap then." Alice said, stifling a yawn. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sirius said you might need some sleep." Lily said.

"Why would he say that?" Frank asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Who knows. Sirius is a git." Alice responded. "See you in Transfiguration."

Alice knew whatever had caused Professor Flitwick to cancel his class was because of Sirius. He knew she would be tired and in true Sirius fashion made sure she got it. Alice had laid down fully clothed, and fell asleep within seconds. Alice spent the following two days checking on Sirius, in her dorm watching the potion, or trying to get some sleep. She often had to stay up late stirring and the stress of not having a backup plan was getting to her. Frank noticed the difference in Alice but he could not figure out what was going on. He knew it had to do with Sirius Black. She was spending all the free time she had with him, and despite himself Frank could not help but be jealous.

Alice woke up on the third day eager to put the finishing touches on the healing potion that would hopefully cure Sirius. Before she could put the potion into a vial however, Lily came bursting into the room.

"Ali! They're fighting! Come on!" LIly was out of breath and holding her sides.

Alice ran downstairs to find Frank, with blood running out of his nose, on top of Sirius, who was laughing like a maniac.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It has been a very long time, and for that I am very sorry. My muse left me for a while, and I could just not get through Chapter 10, but I have finished it, and the plunnie is now hoping around. Please leave your reviews, as they help keep me in writing mode!**

Alice ran over to the squabbling boys, and tried to pull Frank off of Sirius; he merely pushed her off.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" she screamed at James and Remus who were standing on the outskirts both with amused expressions on their faces. Remus covered his mouth as a grin spread across his scarred face.

"Oh, alright." James muttered. "The git deserved it." He pulled Frank away from Sirius, revealing a bloody lip and two swollen eyes.

"What is wrong with you two?" Alice screamed. Her face was quickly turning red, and her eyes were darting between the two bloody and beaten boys. The two were still staring daggers at each other, and did not offer up any explanations.

"Apparently your boyfriend here, thinks you have been spending quite a bit of extracurricular time with Mr. Black. When Sparky over here confronted him, Sirius decided to taunt him." Remus told her pointing at Frank.

Alice could not believe what she was hearing. She did not know whether to be furious with Frank, annoyed with Sirius, or flattered that Frank would fight for her. Furry won.

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM!" Alice screamed. "I can't believe that you think so little of me! You know my feelings about you! You-you-how dare you!" She was so frustrated and exhausted she could not even form sentences. She took one last look at the wizards, and ran up the stairs screaming "Arseholes!". She slammed the door to her dormitory, and slide down the other side. She knew Lily would be up in a matter of minutes to check on her, but she did not want to talk. Her feelings were so torn she needed time to process it all. She loved Frank, this she was certain, but she was so young. She did not like Sirius, sure he was handsome but not her 'type'. She could not help but want the option to like Sirius. All of a sudden, she knew why she had not told Lily about the string connecting her and James. These feelings- the feelings she thought she would never feel, yet here she was. Torn between fate and desire.

"Hey Ali, you okay?" Lily asked from the other side of the door. Alice stood up, and wiped her face allowing Lily to enter their dormitory.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are they boys okay?" Alice replied.

"They will live. Frank feels really bad, and Sirius keeps mumbling about a potion. I think Frank did a number on him." Lily said.

"The potion!" With all the commotion Alice had forgotten about the completed potion waiting in a dark corner of her room. She ran to the cauldron, and filled a vial. She raced downstairs just as Sirius was collapsing on the sofa.

"Gods, Sirius! I forgot, here take this." Alice said. She leaned the wizard's head back, and poured the yellow liquid into his mouth. Sirius smiled up at her through long lashes, his normal stormy eyes were dull and weak. He mumbled a thank you Alice could barely make out before he rolled over and passed out. The witch looked around at the five sets of eyes boring into her skull; she knew how this must look, but it was not her story to tell. She glanced at Frank who looked away quickly, before she was able to see his face turn red. She knew they would have to talk but she was not ready- not yet.

"What did you just give him?" James asked.

"It was a- just a healing potion, for his lip." Alice lied, something she had never been very good at.

James gave her an odd look but did not push the issue. He could tell she was hiding something, but figured he should keep his mouth shut instead of making the little witch angry. An hour passed, Sirius still had not woken up, and James had not stopped pacing.

"That's it! Alice Brown, you tell me what's going on right now!" James screamed. Alice, who was sitting on the floor beside Sirius, rolled her eyes and went back to reading. James was infuriated, and stormed out of the room towards the boys' dormitory followed by Remus and Peter. Leaving Alice alone with Lily and Frank. Alice could feel Frank staring at her, and she refused to look away from her book. Despite the fact she had been reading the same paragraph for over twenty minutes. Lily sat awkwardly for a minute before standing up, mumbling something about meeting Sev, and hurrying out of the room.

"Ali, I'm so sorry." Frank began as soon as the portrait hole closed behind her. "I saw you and him come in really late the other night, and then- well- the last couple days you have been so distant. The only person you will talk to is him. I should have known better. Alice, look at me please. I'm sorry."

Alice knew if she looked up into those chocolate eyes it would make what she had to do that much harder. So, she stared at her book, took in a slow breath, and started the most agonizing conversation she would ever have to have.

"Frank- I get it. Sirius is going through alot right now, and he's my friend. That's beside the point though. The way you acted today was…. It was awful. You got into a physical fight. With one of your friends, no less! Over nothing! I just can't do this- I'm too young to be worried about boys fighting because of me. I like you Frank but I just-"

"Ali, please. Don't do this." Frank interrupted. "We're the same age, I'm just as young as you are. I have the same feelings! You know that! Please- it- it- won't happen again. I swear. I swear on everything I have ever known it won't."

Alice finally looked up from her book to see tears streaming down his face, and felt her heart break in half. She knew she was hurting him, but she also knew she was right. She was not ready to be in a relationship- not like this- and not right now.

"I'm sorry, Frank. This is how it has to be." Alice said, keeping the quiver out of her voice that she could feel in her throat. Frank could hear the finality in her voice, and he knew no amount of begging would help him. There was nothing left he could do. He stood up, took one last look at Alice, and walked upstairs. He was not sure where to go. He did not want the other boys in his dorm to see him like this- crying and covered in blood. Gods forbid someone think he was crying because Sirius beat him up. He did not want to go back downstairs, where Alice was surely still sitting, so he decided to go take a hot shower. He let the water run down his face mingling with the salty tears, and washing away the remaining blood. He knew Alice's decision was not based solely on the fight he had with Sirius. He was almost certain the culprit was the red string he could feel leading out of the shower and downstairs, where the witch sat looking over Sirius's arm.

Alice pulled back the sleeve of Sirius's jumper, revealing the gash his cousin had left. It was still raw, but Alice could see the purple veins receding back towards the cut. It was weeping clear liquid, and the couch where Sirius's arm had been resting was sticky. She grabbed a nearby blanket, and transfigured it into a bandage. She began to slowly wrap the wizard's arm, and put it back on the couch beside the sleeping boy. She had never seen him look so peaceful. The healing potion had made quick work of the marks left from the fight and he looked so innocent and undamaged. A stark contrast to what the boy had already been through in his short life. She knew he hated it, but she could not help but pity the raven haired wizard.

Alice looked up when the portrait hole creaked open. Lily walked in with a plate filled with food, and Alice's stomach growled as the smell of roast hit her nostrils, her favorite.

"I didn't see you or the boys downstairs, so I figured you all were still up here. I brought you food." Lily said, sitting the plate onto the closest table. "Where is everyone?"

"The children are still upstairs mad at me, I'm sure." Alice said, rolling her eyes and smirking. "Thanks for the food Lily. I'm starving." Alice grabbed a potato and popped it in her mouth.

"I know you can't tell me what's going on with him, but he is going to be okay, right?" Lily leaned over Sirius, and noticed the bandage on his arm but did not say anything.

"I hope so, Lily. He's a fighter. We all know that." Alice let out a soft chuckle before taking a bite of the roast. "I swear these house elves cook better than any witch I've ever met, don't tell my mum though."

It was four hours before Sirius began to stir. James and the other boys, minus Frank, had been downstairs three times demanding Alice tell them what was wrong with him. All three times Alice had said the same thing "it's not my story to tell". The last time had made James so angry the other Marauders had to drag him out of the portrait hole. They had not yet returned.

Alice was sitting on the couch with Sirius's feet in her lap when he started to sit up.

"Take it easy." She said as she grabbed his arm and started removing the drenched bandage.

"How long was I out, love?" Sirius asked.

"About five and a half hours, dog." Alice said with a smirk on her face. She hated when he used pet names, so she had chosen one just for him. Sirius gave her his signature grin, and looked down as she was pulling the last of the bandage off. The hideous cut was now a faded pink color, and looked like it was a few years old.

"Alice! You did it!" Sirius yelled. He pulled her into a hug and started kissing her face. The way her mum had done when she went home for Christmas.

"Sirius! Gross! Get off of me!" She pushed him off and wiped her face with the bottom of her jumper. "You are disgusting!"

"Aw, I'm not that bad, Ali!" Sirius smiled at her. "I'm not gonna lie I thought I was a goner."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Alice mumbled. The portrait hole swung open, and the marauders swarmed Sirius as soon as they saw him awake. Alice was pushed out of the way so Peter could sit down, and she took that as a sign she could safely leave the room.

Alice went upstairs, and took a much needed bath. She always felt calmest while laying in warm water surrounded by bubbles. She desperately wanted to forget about the conversation she had with Frank, but her mind kept flashing back to the look on his face. She tried to concentrate on the lavender bubbles caressing her skin, and the sound of the running water, eventually it lulled her to sleep. She awoke with a start to the sound of the water hitting stone tile. She turned the faucet off, and noticed the sun was starting to fade through the stain glass window. Her stomach growled as she stood and grabbed a towel.

Alice arrived in the Great Hall just in time for dinner, but she took a seat beside James as opposed to Frank as she had done every other day since July. Sirius was still quiet, but Alice concluded it was because he had not eaten in a few hours. Hunger coupled with the ordeal his body had just been through was causing him to shovel food into his mouth faster than he could chew. She could not bare to watch him anymore, so she finished her dessert and went back upstairs.

Alice had fallen asleep beside the fire in the common room with a full stomach, but was woken up by Sirius around midnight. He had a look of pure excitement on his face, and that made Alice instantly suspicious.

"Hey Ali! Want to see something wicked?" Sirius asked.

"Depends. Will I think it's wicked or is it marauders version of cool?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you'll love it, promise." Sirius replied. He sat down beside Alice and levitated the coffee table towards them. He pulled out several pieces of parchment and spread them out in front of them. "Aparecium Gemino" He waved his wand counter clockwise over the pieces of parchment. At first, Alice thought he was crazy until an image started to appear. It started off barely visible, and within a minute there were six moving images of Lucius and Bellatrix snogging.

"Sirius-how-what?" Alice stuttered. She had never heard of such a spell and the possibilities flashed through her mind.

"The other night, I took a sort of picture in my mind, and transferred it to my wand. Now for the best part." Sirius raised his wand over the parchments once again. "Gimino totalium." Alice let out a screech as the table overflowed with pictures.

"This is going to be bad!" Alice exclaimed. The duo gathered the pictures, and levitated them through the portrait hole. Sirius skipped down the corridors flinging pictures as he went. When they got to the Great Hall the two looked around, and decided on permanently sticking the pictures to every table except Gryffindor.

"Why make our housemates throw up their breakfast." Sirius said.

The next morning Alice and Sirius were among the first student's to walk into the great hall. They wanted to make sure they saw the chaos begin. They only had to wait twenty minutes before Bellatrix stormed into the hall with Lucius close behind her. They both had their wands raised, and from the smoke coming through the doors had been setting the pictures on fire. The look of determination quickly fell from the black haired witch when she saw the house tables. She ran towards the Ravenclaw's and attempted to set the pictures on fire, but the spell backfired causing her eyebrows to singe. Her eyes swept the hall and turned to stone when she spotted Sirius sitting at an unaltered table with a large grin on his face. Bellatrix was staring at Sirius so long she did not see a small set of hands reaching towards her throat until it was too late.

Narcissa grabbed her cousin, and drug her to the ground where she proceeded to choke the witch. Bellatrix was trying to fight back, but the surprise attack left her incapacitated. Lucius ran over to Narcissa, and pulled her off the pale witch. Bellatrix sat up gasping for air, as the color returned to her face. Lucius, on the other hand, was now facing off with the furious witch. Narcissa kick and punched every inch of his body she could reach while screaming 'bloody tosser' at the top of her lungs. It took five Slytherins to get her away from him, and he was left covered in blood with chunks of hair missing. Sirius was laughing so hard he was hyperventilating, while the rest of the hall looked on with shocked expressions.

Narcissa broke free, and slapped her cousin across the face before fleeing the room. Lucius ran after her while Bellatrix straightened out her robes and walked towards Sirius. Alice elbowed him in the ribs, and pointed towards the black haired witch walking towards them with a very red hand print across her right cheek. Sirius fixed his signature smirk on his face, and stared Bellatrix down as she stalked towards him.

"I hope you enjoyed your little joke, traitor." Bellatrix sneered. "I'll make sure to finish the job this summer." She looked down at Sirius's now healed arm before turning on her heels, and stomping back to her house table. Sirius rolled his eyes, but Alice shivered.

"This was a very bad idea Sirius. I didn't even think about you having to go home this summer. What if she hurts you worse, and no one is there to help you?" Alice said, concern written all over her face.

"I'll be fine love." Sirius said. "I'm sure I will spend most of the summer at the Potter's, so she won't be able to do anything." Alice almost believed him, but there was something in his eyes- something dark that showed his fear. As quick as it appeared, it vanished replaced with his usual humor, as the rest of the marauders entered with wide grins on their faces.

"Best prank ever!" James wrapped Sirius into a bear hug, and refused to let him go until Sirius punched him in the ribs.

"Get off of me Padfoot," Sirius said. "I'm a genius and hugging me won't make you any smarter."

The bell rang signaling it was time for dinner, and Alice realized Frank had never came into the Great Hall for breakfast. She walked to charms with Lily, and they sat in their usual seats. Alice glanced up when the bell rang and Frank was not sitting beside her, and realized he had taken a seat in the back of the classroom, as far from her as possible. She was not sure why she was surprised, but a small part of her had thought they could still be friends.


End file.
